nassau_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishmael Decksteel
Ishmael Decksteel is a Russian/British warrior who becomes a famous soldier in the British, later to build a legend upon himself during the Battle of Kingshead. For the second war, he served as a Lt. General under the direction of Nate Crestbreaker and became the Earl. Later, he and his family became Royal Family of Sardinia and Savoy and began an new kingdom together. In order to hold off the Switzerland and Austria forces he’ll make himself ruler of Italy through any means necessary. To accomplish his goals, he started the Siege of Rome (1749)the capital city in the New World. After the war, he was driven into Exile and chosen a small island where he live throughout his live as hermit until he was found by Grim and was brought back into the War where he was supposed to fight in. ''Early Life'' He was born on August 29, 1724 in St. Petersburg to the Tsar of a Russia Mikhail Volkov and to Duchness Samantha Goldshot-Volkov of Norway. At the age of six, he would be the prince of Russia and would spend many times with his sister Luckey or his brother Ivan in the palace while their father spend his time in his study halls with his wife Samantha. Sometimes his friend Peter from England would come and spend time with him. Sometimes they would do some things around when his father was in his study hall. Sometimes around the winter Ishmael and his youngest brother Ivan would play inside of the walls of St. Petersburg and they would play snowballs. Street fight At age 16, before he went home, he and his friend Peter encountered a group of rioters which were high school boys that had threatened them before. The bullies expressed their distaste towards them by throwing rocks at them. As they continuously threw rocks at them, one of the boys tossed a rock at Ishmael and his lips became scarred from the attack. Ishmael retaliated by grabbing a flat wooden plank and begin to hit some of them with it as Peter began to do the same. Then later the boys ran back as Ishmael checked his lip and revealed his scar, a scar that will exist forever. In Exile After the revolts led a revolution in Russia, Ishmael's father sent his children including his son Ishmael into hiding until they return to Russia. Now exiled, knowing little else to do, his father has ordered a good friend of his John Connington to take Ishmael and Ivan to hiding and keep them safe at all cost. After few years of wandering with Connington in the deep forests of Russia, Ishmael told Conningtion that he will be making their longship for their travels to anywhere. John presents the result: a new kind of ship which allows for travel on the open sea and up rivers. remains nervous about whatever his new design will work. However, as he, Ish and Ivan takes it for a journey, connington is overjoyed to find it working perfectly. The Great War of Law's Brigade and EITC At the rank of sergeant, Ishmael once again was sent to Isla Perdida with Chris Warhawk to support an EITC Commander name John Scurybones and his EITC's Militia to fight off a tyrant rebellion under a man named Lord Lawrence Daggerpaine. As they both arrived with their troops he saluted to the commander. However, they were ambushed by the law's brigade, and Ishmael was forced to fire his musket at some rebels until he finally ran out of ammo. He began to drop his musket and drew his dual wield pistols and shot some more rebels with it. He fired his other dual wield from his back and shot the last of the rebels until he grabbed his tomahawk and begin to attack some rebels viciously with it. Meanwhile, Lawrence was fighting off the EITC Commander as Chris was attempting to fight some rebels off. However, as Lawrence's second in command tried to attack John from the rear, Ishmael used his tomahawk and flung it toward the second commander, in the process saving John's life. After the brigade began to retreat, Ishmael asked the EITC Commander if he and Chris Warhawk would be permitted to join the EITC as part of his Regiment. He then established both of them as Sergeants until the war was over. Imprisonment in Vorkuta and Uprising "Today, my comrades... Vorkuta... BURNS!!!" — Decksteel during the uprising. The Decksteel Brothers alongside with Conningon was presumably captured and sent to a prison camp in Vorkuta, and had been there for the past 2 or 3 years. Ishmael masterminds a massive uprising in Vorkuta's prison camp. He and Ivan engaged in a mock fist fight to draw the guards' attention. Once Connington elimated the guard and seized the keys, Ishmael led the prisoners to the surface. The Russian prisoners expressed doubt over Ukrian's trustworthiness, but Ishmael convinced them by explaining how they were both "soldiers without an army" and betrayed by their leaders. Ishmael continued to lead the insurrection, securing a secret weapon for all of the prisoners to blow their way out He pulled out of the muskets barrage and the two escaped on horses. Managed to escape by leaping onto a carriage which was Connington friend who assist in the escape and one of the Ukrian's Soldier stayed behind. He had sacrificed himself to free the Decksteels, stating that they deserved the freedom knowing they would carry on. First Marriage After the end of the war, Ishamel finally returned to England. He saw Caternia and she hugged him hard. Ishamel said, "I miss you Caternia. I love you so much." Caternia smilied and warmly replied "I love you too Ishamel".. Then when they walked down in the street, Ishamel kneeled down in front of her and said, "Caternia Sforza, will you marry me?" Caternia started jumping on Ishamel and said yes to him.The couple went to a tavern to discuss their marriage, Caterina suggest she would wear a wedding dress from Italy. Ishmael agree with the idea but he wanted the wedding to be at London with his officers and family, Caterina agree with his plan. Paradoxian War "Year was 1744, and the Spanish declare war on us I do not know why.." -Extract from Decksteel's Journal Battle of Fort Charles At the age of 24, Ishmael was sent to Fort Charles under the orders of a man named Jonathan Coaleaston to defend the fort from the impending Spanish attack. He was serving under a lieutenant named Sven Daggersteel along with the rest of the EITC Squad. As the first wave attacked them, Ishmael began to fire his musket and proceeded to hold the line with the other men. As he tried to defend the lieutenant from the dagos attack, he picked up his tomahawk and began to attack some officers with his knife. However, he was shot by a dago marksmen and he attempted to pull himself up while trying to survive his wounds. Despite his injuries, Ishamel continued attacking the other Spaniard's Regiment. After the battle, Ishmael was awarded a medal for his brave actions at Fort Charles. He continued to lead the EITC with Johnny Coaleaston and Sven Daggersteel. He and the other marines were eventually known as "The Old Breed". Then he finally joined a new Division named EITC First Division. He continued to serve for the EITC First Division from the Battle of Fort Charles to Kingshead. Battle of Kingshead After months of fighting in the Caribbean, Ishmael and the rest of the EITC First Division were sent to Kingshead, the home of the EITC and the British under Sven Daggersteel's command. As the Artillery was being placed at the top, the EITC Squad and some Regiments were stationed at the front to defend the courtyard until a group of spaniards charged toward them wildly with their bayonets in their hands, screaming at the British. For one hour the EITC Squad retreated back to the top. Ishmael realized he couldn't just stand there and watch his fellow marines die from the battle. He grabbed his Musket, some flintlock, and his trusty tomahawk. Before he walked onto the battlefield, he first put some Indian paints style on his face and he then began to charge toward the 2,000 Spanish soldiers. He shouted out to them this message: "For the king and the country! I shall be known as Killer Angel!" He readied his musket and hit some dagos with it until one dago attempted to stop him. In response, he turned around, hit him hard with the musket, and then fired a shot at the officer. He pulled his flintlock pistol and continued to fire at Spanish troops until he ran out of ammo. He pulled out his tomahawk and knife, and began to attack them with his blades. As he continued to slaughter some more Spanish regiments with the tomahawk and knife, he quickly snapped one of the officers with it and threw his tomahawk at the last remaining soldier. The EITC Regiment watched him miraculously slaughter nearly 2,000 Spanish troops. Sven soon gave him a promotion and awarded him a Medal of Honor for his actions at the battle of Kingshead. Negotiating with Pirates "We desire a parlay with the men who call themselves governors of this island! Benjamin Gates!, Ryan Warhawk! Come forth, if you please." ―Ishmael Decksteel, upon arriving in Nassau, 1746. In 1746, Ishmael returned to the Caribbean, having been appointed the governor of the Bahamas, to enforce British rule in Nassau. He offered pardon to the pirate leaders Benjamin and Ryan Warhawk, as well as ordering a blockade of Nassau by the Royal Navy. However, James Kenway escaped Nassau after killing Venables's military associate, John Chamberlaine, who had intended to disregard Venables' orders and sink every British vessel at Nassau. In 1747, Warhawk - the only one of the pirates leaders to accept the pardon - went to Kingston in search of Roberts, who had escaped custody during Rogers' absence. A member of the Royal African Navy told them that Roberts' ship, the Princess, was due to arrive soon. The two then met up with the pirate king and informed him of these developments. Hornigold had already sent Josiah Burgess and John Cockram to Príncipe in search of Roberts. He then spotted the [irate ship and realized that James was following them. The Templars then left the area as their guards pursued James. Invasion of Ireland More is coming Ishamel's Coronation Powers of the King King By 1746, Ishamel formally became the King of Sardinia, as he had a gift for both recruitment and organization. Under his leadership, the Sardinians built a homestead which they used a base of operations and spanned across the lands and most of the Frontier. Additionally, Ishamel maintained contact with numerous other guilds across the globe, while also strengthening relations with the other nations. Swiss Civil War Battle of Koniz Before the battle begin, King Ishamel was invited to attend a meeting with the leaders to defeat their old enemies led by Cobens. Ish brought his army to be sure if anyone attack. 16th of June, 1746. The Coalitional Army arrives outside Koniz and begins bombarding the city with mortars for nearly twelve hours, causing the creation of two breaches in the large outer walls and creating a weakened gatehouse. Ishmael order his troops to be at the front line holding the line until the English and Swiss position themself. 17th of June, 1746. The leaders of the Coalition meet before hand and General Venables prays for their endeavours. The battle commences. With the artillery still keeping a constant fire upon the Sarunu forces, the British, Sardinia,Spanish and Swiss Infantry charge up the steep slopes of Koniz and into the breeches. The Highlander's of the 74th Regiment lead by General Venables reach the breach and are forced to climb a large cliff of rubble, but the Highlander's fury and determination overcome and they climb the rubble and throw themselves upon the Swiss soldiers within, screaming Gaelic warcries. The Third Brigade and General Ironskull have it easier, the rubble from the second breach has built almost a ramp and they quickly over power the Swiss forces within. Ishmael fought some few enemies with his guards along Prime Minister Plankwrecker.Meanwhile, General Herman and King Giorgio lead their combined forces against the gates, making slow progress due to heavy fire coming from the Sarunu forces defending the gates, however they make it inside and begin to quickly defeat the unexperienced Swiss, whilst recieving a weak defence by the Sarunu. March onto Kiev "We all know what King Alexandre would do. King Alexandre would gallop up to the gates of Kiev alone, break them with his warhammer, and ride through the rubble to slay Sebastian with his left hand and the rebels leaders with his right. I am not Alexandre. But we will march, and we will free Kiev … or die in the attempt." - Ishmael to his troops. The Loyal King of Switerzland decided to send King Ishmael Decksteel of Sardinia and his troops toward Kiev. After fighting in Koniz, Ishmael prepared to move his forces out and March onto Kiev. He brought along the Prime Minister of Sardinia along with Ryan Warhawk and Marcus Ironskull to support the Artillery. Ishmael knew what he wanted to do to bring those traitors to justice! Siege of Kiev Before the battle begin, Ishmael was standing on the grounds along with his commanders awaiting for the flare from the English fleet. Ishmael pull his sword out and said "For Genevieve". He led his men toward to the front gate while the Spaniards led from the wast and the Loyalist from the west and the Sardinia troops from north and south. The Rebels were quite shock about the strength, the rebels commander were ordered to hold the line at cost. But their lime were broken by Ishmael and the leaders. King Alexandre II brought in the engineers to fire the special weapons onto the enemies until they were fall back to the castle under Sebastin Spark. Sotnik Ivan surrender to the Loyalist and he was sent to prison that day. Together King Alexandre II, Ishmael I, and Clemente march in the castle with the others. Henry Grey and the others were not far behind him and Ryan as well. Henry Grey was rewarded for his bravery by King Ishmael I and awarded him a Knighthood. Alexandre II begin to duel his enemy Sebastian Spark, he injure him and Spaek injure him as well. Until after the duel Sebastian kneel in front of Alexandre and the other kings. Until Cobens kill Spark and escape through the window. A New Golden Age “One generation passes away and another generation comes.” ~ Ishmael Decksteel Into Exile Personality Easygoing, open-minded, wise, comforting, generous, advising, kind, and humorous, Ish treated his self-imposed exile during his failure in the War of Sardinian Succession as though it were an extended vacation. However, beneath his easygoing attitude lays a wise man experienced in the ways of the world, a seasoned and wily strategist, and an incredibly strong and powerful swordmaster. Although he appeared hedonistic, Ish's life philosophies were about living life to the fullest and choosing your own destiny. He was a firm believer that everyone had the power to create their own destiny.He appeared laid-back because he understood that there were things in life he could not control, but he also believed that a person is fully responsible for the parts they can. Despite his qualities all pointing him as a fearsome warrior and bloodthirsty conqueror, Ishmael is a devoted family man as well. He is a fine husband to his wife, Caterina but an whom he adores. Ishmael also cherishes his brother Ivan, though his love for his brother and care for his family Ishmael also cherishes the lives of his friends. He is a persistent warrior, who knows he won't always win, but he is brave to enough to return to battle always without fear, because he knows that perseverance will lead to victory someday no matter what it takes. He has set point and he is capable even surrounded by people who don't believe in his convictions because he knows they are just trying to hold him back Quotes by Ishmael |-|Spoken by Ishmael= “All I knew were the stories I was told of monsters and valiant men sworn to slay them. But now that I’ve nearly traversed the ocean that separates New World from old, I fear that the stories I’ve heard may have clouded the truth more than clarified it. It would seem these monsters are men.” “Why should I apologize for the monster I’ve become? No one ever apologized for making me this way.” "I can feel myself forgetting it and I don’t want to forget it. This place, this life that we’ve been living here, it doesn’t feel like living anymore."